A weirdo and an Idiot story
by LucyHanna111
Summary: Christmas Eve is passed approaching, Lucy haven't decided any gifts for her nakamas, she needs help. one man help her but she forgot a gift for him, what will Lucy do? NatsuXLucy one-shot. a Christmas gift of mine for the readers!


**Hello minna! A Christmas one-shot for everyone!**

**Hope ya' like it! Yey!**

**Disclaimer: I, LucyHanna111 do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns everything. ^_^**

**ENJOY!**

"Hmmm? What gift would I give to everyone?" asked a certain blonde mage to herself while sitting on the edge of her bed.

It's December 24, X791. The Christmas Eve is past approaching and she hasn't decided any gift for her guild mates.

"GAHHH… what should I do? Christmas Eve is only-" she paused and looked at her clock "-14 hours LEFT! oh my God! I won't freak out!" she shouted while pulling her hair in frustration.

"You are freaking out!" said a voice from the window sill.

"WHAAAA- I told you to knock on the door, you idiot! And I am not freaking out, I'm just…" she stopped and thought "maybe I'm freaking out."

"You just what?" asked the man who is now inside her room.

"Never mind! What are you doing here by the way? And I don't have any food right now! You and Happy ate it last night!" she said glaring while crossing her arm above her chest.

Natsu laughed nervously and said "It's just Happy who ate them! I'm here cause you need my help aren't ya?" he said giving her a wide grin.

Lucy sighed and said "How did you know I need help?"

"Instinct, Luce! Instinct!" he said smirking.

Lucy glared at him then sighed in defeat "Okay! I need help!" she said pouting while looking away.

Natsu grinned and asked "So what do you need?"

Lucy patted her side for him to sit and said "I need help for gifts!"

"Gifts?" asked Natsu sitting beside her.

"Duh? It's for Christmas, you idiot!" she said rolling her eyes.

Natsu looked at her and said "Just give what they like."

Lucy groaned and said "I don't know what gift would they like!"

Natsu thought for a minute and an imaginary light bulb appeared on his head and said grinning "I know what they like! Just asked me!"

Lucy tried not to roll her eyes and asked "Then what would Erza like?"

"A cake or a new outfit!" he said proudly.

Lucy thought for a minute and nodded. She stands up and went to her table taking a sheet of paper and a pen. She writes what Natsu said and asked again "Gray?"

"Shirt and pants!" he said smirking.

Lucy laughed at this and nodded writing what he said on the sheet of paper.

"Levy-chan?"

"You're her best friend and you don't know?" he asked.

She glares at him and answered "I can't think right now! Just answer the damn question!"

Natsu cowered in fear and said nervously "M-maybe a magic pen or a book!"

Lucy nodded "Wendy?"

"Ahmm maybe something sweet, she said she likes cakes! So cake?" he asked unsure.

Lucy nodded and writes what he said "Cana?"

"A barrel of alcohol!" he said now sure.

Lucy nodded and thought "Can I buy this all?"

"Mira?"

"Hmmm? Knife!" he answered.

"Why Mira would like a knife?" she asked.

"She likes cooking, so maybe knife is better!" he said shrugging.

"Another!" she said glaring at him.

Natsu nodded gulping and said "Maybe necklace!"

Lucy brightened up and said "That's a great idea!" then writes it on the paper.

"Master?"

"He'll like anything, I told ya!"

"Be specific Natsu!"

"Hmm? Girls?" he asked.

Lucy glared at him.

"Just give him alcohol!"

Lucy sighed and writes what he said.

"Gajeel?"

"You're giving a gift to that metal-head?" he asked.

Lucy glared at him and said "He's a nakama, you idiot!"

"Iron!"

"Happy?"

"Fish!"

"Carla?"

"Hmmm… Fish can do too… with ribbon!"

"I'm not courting her!"

"Just give a new dress!"

Lucy nodded "Freed?"

"You're giving to him too?" he asked annoyed.

"What? He's a nakama too!"

Natsu groaned and said "Picture of Laxus!"

"Why Laxus?" she asked confused.

"He likes that bastard!" he said annoyed.

Lucy blushed and thought "Yaoi?"

"Laxus?"

"Fairy Tail!"

"I CAN'T GIVE HIM THAT!" she shouted.

"Hmmm… Maybe a kiss from Mira!"

Lucy groaned and said "I can't do- wait did you said kiss?"

Natsu nodded.

"How did you know?"

"I heard it from Laxus, he said he wants a kiss from Mira under a mistle-whatsoever!" he said rolling his eyes.

"Mistletoe!" she corrected.

"Yes! Yes! Who's next?"

"Bixlow!"

"Soul!"

Lucy glared at him.

"Okay! Geez can't take a joke? Maybe a mask! He always wears some!"

Lucy nodded.

"Evergreen?" she asked.

"Her Picture!"

Lucy is dumbfounded and asked "Huh?"

"Nothing! Give her something girly! A fan can be, she likes smacking Elfman with a fan!"

Lucy nodded.

"Elfman?"

"Hmmm… maybe something manly! Ahh… I know! A birdy!"

"That's not manly!" she shouted.

Natsu laughed and said "He'll love it!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and write what he said.

Then the name goes on and on until….

"Lisanna?" she asked.

"Me!" he said grinning.

Lucy froze and looks at him and asked "You serious?"

Natsu nodded and said "She said she likes me… ahmm actually she said love!"

"Ahmmm… what did you reply?" she asked sadly looking down at her paper trying not to cry. Ohh… don't you know? She just admitted that she loves Natsu after the Grand Magic Games. It is when he saved her and Yukino at the Castle with Wendy, Mira, Happy and Carla.

"I said I liked her too!" he said.

Lucy froze and said "Oh? Would I give you to her?"

Natsu look at her and shook his head and said "Maybe give her a bracelet!"

Lucy nodded and thought "Maybe he is hers already!"

"By the way! When will you buy that all? You only got 10 hours shopping!" he said.

Lucy nodded.

"Hey? Something's wrong?" he asked.

Lucy shook her head and said "Nothing… can you help me buy this all?"

Natsu nodded.

They got out of the apartment with an awkward silent, nobody dared to speak. After buying the gifts they immediately went back towards her apartment and gift wrap the gifts. After that Natsu bid farewell to Lucy to go home and Lucy just nodded.

Now… only 2 hours left before Christmas Eve Lucy is now standing at the side of her bed. Dress in a red top and black tight skirt with black knee length boots and a Santa hat (I don't know what they call that one!) on her head, Keys and Whip is on the same place holding a sack full of gifts.

"I'm all ready!" she said.

"Yo!" said a voice in the window sill.

"Nats-!" she stopped and looked at the figure he looks so cool in a red shirt black pants and a Santa hat. Even though his dress is so simple if he dressed it up it really look awesome.

"What?" he asked while stepping a foot on her apartment.

"Use the door next time!" she muttered looking down, cheeks tinted pink.

Natsu smiled and asked "You okay now?"

Lucy nodded.

Natsu grinned and asked "So where's my gift? I'm so excited!"

Lucy froze and thought "OH MY GOD! Why did I forget his!" she mentally shouted while freaking out on her head.

"Lucy? Where is it?" he asked.

Lucy flinched. She nervously laughed and said "Natsu! You looked awesome today! Can I give your gift late?" she asked with a nervous smile.

"I thought this will happen!" he muttered sighing.

"You thought?" she asked.

Natsu nodded and said "I don't want a late gift but you can give me something for a replacement of the gift."

Lucy nodded and asked innocently "What do you want?"

Now Natsu is the one standing nervously while sweating.

Lucy looked at him curiously and asked again "What is it?"

He muttered something.

"Huh? What! Say it louder!" she said annoyed.

"K-ki-kiss!" he stuttered looking down blushing hard.

Lucy blushed with mouth agape and asked "What?"

"A k-kiss, weirdo!" he said now looking straight at her but still blushing.

"But… I thought you and Lisanna are going out already!" she said.

Natsu raise an eyebrow "Going out?" he asked.

"Yeah! You said when she confessed to you replied 'I like her too!' don't you remember?"

"Oh that! Yeah I replied I like her too but as a friend I already like someone!" he said while rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand.

"W-who?" she asked blushing.

"You're really making it difficult, you weirdo!" he said blushing madly and added "Just kiss me already!"

"Making difficult? No you idiot! You're the one making it difficult!" she said blushing and crossed her arms on her chest, closed eyes.

When she opens her eyes she can't believe it he's face is just a mere inches on her face, she can already feel his warm breath over her lips.

"Just kiss me already, you weirdo!" he muttered and captured her lips.

Lucy froze but relax and said between the kisses "Y-you i-idiot!"

After maybe a decade they stopped with a comfortable silence.

Natsu broke the silence and said "So you're my gift?"

Lucy laughed and asked "so what do you think? Do you like my gift?"

Natsu grinned.

Lucy laughed.

"Come on! Let's go to the guild, and tell them the good news!" he said grinning.

Lucy nodded and asked "Where's my gift?"

"Huh?" he asked confusedly and added "it's on your neck, weirdo!" then grab her sack and immediately jump down the window.

Lucy looked at her neck and saw a silver necklace with a heart shaped and a small 'NatsuXLucy' pink gem craved on it. She smiled and said "Idiot!"

"Wait for me!" Lucy shouted smiling while going out of her apartment.

Natsu turn around sack on his shoulder and grinned saying "Hurry up, weirdo!"

**END!**

**Hahahahaha… LIKE it? Review please! *puppy eyes***

**Btw they say today is the end of the world! And I'm still alive… bwahahaha I'm a survivor! LOL**

**Remember: I hate English!**

**LucyHanna111 signing out!**


End file.
